


Bonds

by FlameofSwords



Series: Flame's Portfolio [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Bonds, Family, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameofSwords/pseuds/FlameofSwords
Summary: [Drabble Collection] Their bond was what kept them together, until one day a fight broke out over ideas, and they were torn apart. (Reposted/rewritten from my ffn page)





	Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the fic "Kizuna" over on my ffn page, so if you note any similarities it is because of that. Major changes are simply that A) my writing style has changed, B) I'm using the English names for everyone and C) I'm changing the order of the three drabbles we already had up so they connect better in a story.

Paul watched his brother Reggie from the window that showed the field of their daycare, his eyes sparkling with awe as Paul watched him feed each and every Pokemon that lived in the daycare. It was mostly their Pokemon, as the daycare was just starting out and no one really trusted them. But still, it was mesmerizing to see Reggie get all of the food for each and every single Pokemon, knowing exactly what it was that they liked, and managing to cradle so many containers at once. And once he was done feeding the Pokemon he moved on to medication, to make sure no parts of their bodies were injured or anything of the sort. 

 

And it was that part of his brother Paul loved. He was his number one star, good at everything - from battling to caring for Pokemon, as occasionally people would come just to battle Reggie. And Paul loved watching Reggie fight. Because to him, Reggie was the master of Pokemon fights. He won all of them, and with such a skill that made Paul wish he could just be exactly like him.

 

The door crept open, Reggie was done with his duties. Paul had no idea how long it took, but he was amazed once again that he stuck at his daily routine of watching Reggie work.

 

“When are you going to come and actually help me, little bro?” Reggie asked playfully, and Paul laughed. 

 

To be honest, the reason why he didn’t work in the fields was because he was more interested in battling, so he felt like he would do poorly at taking care of his own Pokemon with the same amount of care Reggie did. Which was why he just loved watching Reggie instead.

 

“I told you, I’m a battler!”

 

“Let’s hope in three year's time that changes.”


End file.
